omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi
|-|Take-Mikazuchi= |-|The Embryo= Character Synopsis Giant: Takemikazuchi 'is the first Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, which previously was a Legacy Weapon. It is a giant humanoid creature made of the magic element which is able to fire powerful blasts from its mouth. Takemikazuchi was used against the Black Beast in ancient times, and therefore Nine, who found it, was going to use it as well during the Great Dark War. At first, she entrusted its recovery to Seven and Eight, but it turned out the way of making Takemikazuchi work is to sacrifice her younger sister, Celica, who was born with an ability to suppress magic element. With this information, Nine ordered the magicians to get rid of this weapon. After the Great Dark War, Takemikazuchi was sealed and sent into orbit, from where it could shoot every four years because of lack of the magic element. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 6-B '''| '''Low 5-B | ' 2-B', would eventually become 2-A Verse: BlazBlue Name: Gigant: Take Mikazuchi, Highlander Gender: Unknown Age: At least a decade old (Was present during The Great Dark War) Classification: Legacy Weapon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Paradox Immunity (Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weaponry due to existing outside of Logic), Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Transmutation, Existance Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Is stated to be similar to the Black Beast, which is stated to be a cauldron gone haywire, and Cauldrons are capable of these abilities), Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Is made of seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), | Same as Before | Same as Before, plus Regeneration (High-Godly to its nature as the Embryo, it's capable of regenerating its existance back, even from Doomsday), Shapeshifting (Was able to turn its body into the embryo), Memory Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Technological Manipulation, Transmutation, Information Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Power Mimicry (Is the embryo itself, which grants it the same abilities as the embryo), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Is capable of creating Phenomena Interventions due to being the embryo), Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist) *Gigant has resistance to the following abilities: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others),, Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Existence Erasure (Resists Cauldron/Boundary's effects, which described to be losing everything you were and everything you'll ever be), Power Nullification (Is able to use its powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Is outside of Logic, which makes it unaffected by Takamagahara System) Destructive Ability: Small Country Level '(Destroyed Hierarchical City of Ibukido, with an attack that was powerful enough to be seen from space) | '''Small Planet Level '(Equal in power to The Black Beast and was even used as a weapon to stop said entity from wiping out humanity) | Multiverse Level', would eventually become '''Multiverse Level+ '(Gigant is stated to be as big as the universe , in addition to being a reflection and containing countless possibilities within it's being, with it even being stated that entering The Embryo would be the same as entering a different world. Would eventually create a Doomsday event,where infinite possibilities get either absorbed or destroyed in the process Speed: FTL '(Faster than Tsunaki Yayoi, who can manipulate real lights thanks to Izayoi's powers. Can react to lasers and actual light with sheer speed alone and even intercept said attacks) | '''FTL '(Far faster than their weakened self) | 'Immeasurable '(Embryo are able to exist and freely maneuver in The Boundary. Nobody, another comparable Embryo, can move within dimension without concept of time). Omnipresent within itself '''Lifting Ability: Class M (Portrayed to be as big as Black Beast) | Class M (Portrayed to be as big as Black Beast) | Immeasurable '(Is as big as a universe and reflects/embodies countless universes) 'Striking Ability: Small Country Class | Small Planet Class | Multiversal, would eventually become Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Small Country Level '| '''Small Planet Level '| '''Multiversal, would eventually become Multiversal+ '(Harder to kill thanks to Regeneration and Acausality) 'Stamina: High Range: Thousands of Kilometers. Multiversal 'to eventually '''Multiversal+ '''as The Embryo 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Same as the Black Beast; people who exist outside of Logic, or that have extremely powerful magic Versions: Weakened | Complete | The Embryo Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomena Intervention:' An act of interference on existences and events. An interference occurs when someone with a will Observes the event. This ability can change its target’s state from “exist” to “not exist” and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually “exists” or not, it is almost impossible to perform an Event Interference. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. An Event Interference also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Doomsday: '''An event in which the world is destroyed and recreated anew. The Doomsday is a ceremony which effectively heralds the end of the world, and begins the construction of a new one. The ceremony begins with the living turning into magic element, and their souls being returned to the Blue; following this, the world is reset, and, finally, the Successor of the Blue begins to reconstruct the world. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Memory Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Illusionist Category:Transmutation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Corruption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Technology Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2